Cuidando a Levi
by Tsukihime Yoru Ni
Summary: Mikasa se va a estudiar al extranjero dejando a su hermano menor; Levi, a cargo de Eren...¿Y Farlan? ¿Que tipos de "cosas" sucederán con estos dos universitarios cuidando a este pequeño demonio? Farlan/ErenxLevi -CORREGIDO-
1. Prologo

Ni hao~

Me disculpo antes por que al subir la historia hace unos dias no se que paso x'DDD lo lamento mucho(?)

Aquí reportandome con una nueva historia, no diré nada aún todo será una sorpresa

Disfruten~

* * *

><p>Bien, empezaba a arrepentirse ¿en realidad fue buena idea hacerse cargo de Levi? No lo sabía ni estaba seguro, sólo se ofreció por que no quería ver a su amiga perder una gran oportunidad y que en un futuro se fuera a arrepentir, bien, eso sonaba bien, lo hacía por Mikasa.<p>

Eren, nuestro querido Eren… se había ofrecido a cuidar a Levi. Mikasa la hermana mayor de Levi había recibido una beca con la oportunidad de ir a estudiar al extranjero, ella cursaba la carrera de química farmaceobiologia al igual que Eren pero ella era destacada y muchos pusieron sus ojos en ella y la querían en su equipo, ella les rechazó pero ahora era diferente, esto era algo que no se podía rechazar, trabajar con los mejores materiales, los instrumentos más avanzados tecnológicamente, aprender de los mejores… realmente… nunca había sentido celos y también nunca había visto dudar a su amiga, ahí se dio cuenta de que no podía ser egoísta.

Desde hace mucho que conoce a Mikasa, era una chica muy linda, hasta que la desgracia llegó, los padres de Mikasa fueron asesinados, aún no saben por que, Mikasa nunca habló sobre ese día pero al parecer ella fue testigo, en el peor de los casos sus padres fueron asesinados en frente de ella, desde entonces se había vuelto alquien débil y sin esperanza, no le importaba nada.

"¿Que te pasa? ¿Por que no dices nada? ¿Acaso no te importa? No se que haya pasado pero ¿crees que tus padres estén felices con lo que eres? ¿Acaso piensas seguír así? Déjame recordarte que aún tienes un HERMANO que te necesita, el no va a conocer a sus padres, sólo te tiene a ti pero con tu actitud… ¡No es el fin del mundo! ¡Tienes que luchar! ¡LUCHA! ¡Lucha por salir adelante! ¡Hazlo por tu hermano, por Levi! ¡Para que tenga a alguien a quien llamar "familia"! Un hogar…"

Eso le había dicho, desde entonces ella cambio, en cierto modo… empezó a seguirle, realmente no sabía al principio lo que tramaba pero no le importó ya que se había convertido en alguien decidida y muy talentosa, siempre destacaba.

Con el paso del tiempo notó que igualmente no le importaba muchas cosas, rechazaba grandes oportunidades sólo por seguirle ¡y es que…! le enfurecia… Hasta Armin empezó a trazar su propio camino, quería que su amiga fuera libre, no quería que por su culpa estuviera atada a sus malas decisiones no quería afectarle por eso cuando vio ese brillo de "yo quiero" en sus ojos, que por fin ella decidía por si misma supo que tenía que apoyarla y ayudarla, no sabía en que pero lo haría.

Aunque no esperaba esto.

Bien, Levi era una gran excusa por la cual no podía irse, a pesar de que en apariencia los hermanos Akcerman no se llevaban bien se querían y cuidaban mucho el uno del otro, como las miradas de odio que le hacía el pequeño cuando estaba cerca de su hermana, o el día en que Mikasa llegó muy toda paranoica a su departamento por que "Levi llevo una chica a la casa" si no mal recordaba en realidad era una amiga de juego en donde se veían siempre en un parque que quedaba en frente de donde vivían y la pequeña necesitaba ir al baño y Levi no tuvo más remedio que llevarla, además tiene 8 años, ellos aún no piensan en esas cosas, ¿no lo hacen, cierto?

Bien, el punto es que el se había ofrecido a cuidar del pequeño -demonio- Mikasa se negó rotundamente al principio pero Eren le dio otro de sus sermones haciéndola dudar "hazlo por ti por ahora y en el futuro será mejor para el" hasta que la convenció, claro, hablaron con Levi y extrañamente no se opuso, es más, no dijo nada…

Bien los preparativos estaban listos, se despidieron de Mikasa cuando su vuelo fue anunciado, sé vieron por última vez…

El regreso al departamento de Eren fue algo silencioso, e incómodo.

— Ehhmmm… Ah-Ahh, por cierto — habló algo incómodo, la tensión era intensa — Tengo un compañero… ¿lo sabes cierto? — bien, nunca se había llevado bien con ese pequeño mocos-… p-pequeño niño, pero éste era el momento ¿no? tenían que hacer las paces y empezar de nuevo.

— El rubio afeminado ¿no? — respondió desinteresado

— No, y por cierto, se llama Armin. Es una persona muy agradable y ¿sabes que…? — se sintió estúpido por el tono de voz que utilizó, parecía que le hablaba al perro.

— ¿Que te pasa? ¿Por que hablas así? ¿Te empezaron a fallar las neuronas? — calma, Eren, calma.

— A el le encanta los niños, de echo el es estudiante para maestro de primaria, cuando le dije sobre ti se puso feliz — oh Dios, quien era y que había echo con Eren, joder, era tan denigrante y peor es que el desgraciado niño parecía importarle mierda.

— Oh genial, estaré en el mismo cuarto que un pedófilo, perfecto. — comentó irritado

— N-No es lo que… — suspiro, era suficiente, mejor yo no hablaría más.

Al llegar al edificio donde se encontraba el departamento del joven a este le tocó llevar todo el equipaje, el niño ni se molestó en ayudar. Llegaron al departamento y entraron, Eren dejó todo en la entrada, necesitaba un descanso y Levi entró a curiosear en la sala.

— ¡Farlan! ¡Ya llegamos! — llamó, Levi rápidamente fue con Eren, estaba pálido, era la primera vez que le veía asi.

— ¿Q-Que has d-dich-…?

— Oh, Bienvenido— al parecer había salido de la cocina un aroma sabroso llegó a ellos haciéndoles agua la boca, Farlan llegó hasta ellos.

Levi volteó confirmando sus sospechas, oh Dios.

Y antes de que Eren pudiera presentarlos el rubio habló muy sorprendido — ¿Levi?

Eren volteó a ver a Levi algo desconcertado, luegova Farlan y así sucesivamente, ¿se conocían?

— H-Hola… — saludo el pequeño, aún no lo creía. El compañero de Eren era nada más y nada menos que Farlan Church, no, imposible.

Y bueno, al parecer esa era una noche de muchas sorpresas, pero eso no era todo, lo verdadero sorprendente se vendría después.

* * *

><p>ok, matenme, no se, no me gustó, mucho OoC, pero enserio no sabía como hacer este prólogo, me escribí toda la historia pero enserio necesitaba un prólogo que más o menos les explicara algo(?)<p>

El fic será más que nada pequeños capítulos randoms de las Shotaventuras de Eren y Farlan mientras cuidan a nuestro pequeño Levi y obviamente siguiendo -más o menos- la trama que le forje ¿dudas?

Bien, esperen por el siguiente capítulo que ahí empieza lo gueno 7w7 -okno-

¿Reviews?

Besos~


	2. Escuela

Ni hao~

Bueno, empecemos con este extraño e incoherente fic lleno de OoC (?) lamento la tardanza, perdi la cuenta y apenas ahora la recupere(?)

Bien disfrutenlo~

* * *

><p>Era una de las nuevas mañanas típicas en éstos tres chicos, Farlan haciendo el desayuno, Levi en la mesa observandole y Eren preparando sus cosas para la Universidad.<p>

— Ya está el desayuno… — anunció — Ten Levi… — le sirvió amablemente al pequeño, este sólo desvió la mirada algo apenado. — ¡Eren! — llamó.

— ¡Ya voy! — respondió checando que no le faltará nada, agh ¿Farlan era su madre o que? al terminar de comprobar que todo estuviera en su lugar fue directo a la cocina.

Después del desayuno Farlan recogió todo y mando a Levi a preparar todo para la escuela, Eren bufo divertido, realmente parecía una madre y Levi no le renegaba nada, era extraño pero a la vez divertido.

Levi se presentó, al parecer ya estaba listo para ir a escuela.

— Oh, ¿ya estás listo Levi? bien en un momento nos vamos — el niño sólo asintió y espero al rubio. — Bien~, andando — dijo mientras se dirigían a la salida junto con Levi — Eren ¿vienes?

— Ehhmmm… No, yo

— No era una pregunta, te estaba apresurando. — ¿como podía decir eso con una cara tan sonriente, terrorífico. Resignado tomó sus cosas y les siguió.

El trayecto fue algo silencioso, Levi iba detrás de Farlan con la mirada gacha y el rostro algo rojo, Eren iba detrás de este e inconscientemente le observaba.

En un cruce se detuvieron, el pequeño que iba distraído chocó con el rubio.

— E-Eh, yo lo si-siento — se disculpó completamente rojo, ¿en que pensaba? por andar de distraído ha-había chocado con Farlan, oh Dios que tonto, como siempre volvió a evitar la mirada del. Church pero ante sus ojos se presentó una mano, era de Farlan.

— Ven dame la mano, iremos a la par. — nuevamente con esa amabilidad, no podía negarse, algo temeroso Levi le dio su mano, oh Dios, había fantaseado con ello más nunca espero que fuera tan emocionante, desvió la mirada nuevamente ocultando su felicidad.

Eren sólo observaba atentamente, ¿que rayos pasaba con ese niño? no importaba si le odiaba a él pero no recordaba que fuera tan sumiso con otras personas además ¡El odiaba que le llevarán de la mano! bueno, en realidad sólo permitía eso de Mikasa, el un día lo intentó cuando era más pequeño ¡y le rechazó!, pfft, parecía, era algo realmente peculiar e interesante ¿acaso a Levi le gustaba Farlan? jajajajaja, si claro…

Ohhh…

Espera, sería posible que…

Con la curiosidad a flote y esperando que fuera sólo sus pensamientos volvió a observar al pequeño, está vez a detalle. Le dejaron en frente de la escuela despidiéndose, entonces, sólo para cerciorarse volteó.

Y ahí estaba el pequeño viéndole, no, no le miraba a el…

Oh Dios…

* * *

><p>CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN<p>

Bien~ ¿que tal? ¿mucho OoC? ¿no entendieron nada? ¡no se preocupen! ¡algún día entenderán! x'DDDDD okno, mi mente es demasiado loca y retorcida, trataré de hacer los capítulos un poco más claros~

¿Reviews?


End file.
